Toe to Toe
by meluvdracomucho
Summary: Harry has a crush, and now everyone knows. Will the feelings be shared? H/D SLash!
1. Everlasting Love

Toe to Toe  
Um.. Fanfic virgin so puh-lease be gentle!!!!! Please review and tell me  
if you like it!! No wait you better review and say you like it or I will  
come through your computer and pierce your butt-cheeks together ~hehe~  
Flamers are welcome but will be considered icky-agogo!  
  
Skin on skin, hot passionate kisses, Draco fucking Malfoy sucking my cock.  
"What the hell?" Harry Potter sat up in bed after having a mind blowing,  
pants soiling dream about his arch nemesis and Calvin Klein underwear model  
Draco Malfoy. "Aye Chihuahuas! What would I do if people found out about  
my wet dream??"  
  
ALL OF A SUDDEN! The speaker that Dumbledore used to communicate with the  
students of Hogwarts flicked on. The whole school was frozen as they  
waited patiently for Dumbledore to speak. "I would just like to announce  
that that I know everything. Oh, and Harry Potter Savior of the Wizarding  
World, The Boy That Lived, and my personal hero has just had a wet dream  
about Draco Malfoy. I will now leave you with this." Disco music began to  
play and Dumbledore began to sing:  
Hearts go astray  
Leaving hurt when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so  
Filled with regret  
I come back begging you  
Forgive, forget  
Where's the love we once knew  
Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my  
Everlasting Love  
Need you by my side  
Girl to be my bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting Love  
From the very start  
Open up your heart  
Be a lasting part of  
Everlasting Love  
Where life's really flows  
No one really knows  
'Till someone's there to  
Show the way to  
Everlasting Love  
Like the sun it shines  
Endlessly it shines  
You always will be mine  
It's eternal love  
Whenever loves are gone  
Ours will be strong  
We'd have our very own  
Everlasting Love  
Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my  
Everlasting Love  
Need you by my side  
Girl to be my bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting Love  
  
"Oh my fucking god now the whole bloody school knows," Harry groaned into  
his pillow. Hermione and her fro burst through the door and said,  
"Actually, most of Hogsmeade probably knows also. I know this because not  
only am I a genius, but I installed that speaker system. And, just  
yesterday I magically enhanced it to broadcast to Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry rolled over and glared at Hermione, jumped, and grabbed her neck  
choking her. "You stupid bitch, this is all your fault. Yesterday when  
you asked me if your fro was ugly and I said no, I lied."  
  
Hermione struggled to speak, "Ack ERAck Arck." Harry finally let go and  
ran into the bathroom. He slid down the wall and put his head in his  
hands, "This is going to get worse isn't it."  
  
That's the end for now.  
Please review!  
P.S. : I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD!!!! But, sometime I like to  
think of it as play-doh that I can mold. Also, the song is Everlasting  
Love by Carl Carlton.  
I LOVE YOU! 


	2. Let's Hear it for the Boy

Toe to Toe  
  
Um.. Fanfic virgin so puh-lease be gentle!!!!! Please review and tell me  
if you like it!! No wait you better review and say you like it or I will  
come through your computer and pierce your butt-cheeks together ~hehe~  
Flamers are welcome but will be considered icky-agogo!  
  
Harry was sitting in the bathroom rocking back and forth, "That's it, how  
bad can it be I'm going to breakfast."  
He left his dorm and made his way towards the Great Hall. As soon as he  
walked through the door the students presented him with a mixture of  
applause and laughter.  
Harry then turned a brilliant shade of red and sat down at the Gryffindor  
with Ron and his other friends. As Harry sat down Ron turned to him and  
said, "Heard about your dream mate, terrifying was it?"  
"Look Ron, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Please just let  
me eat."  
All of a sudden the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Draco Malfoy  
walked through the door. Draco, of course, was followed by Crabbe and  
Goyle. Goyle, most peculiarly, was carrying a magically powered muggle  
stereo. When they entered the Great Hall he automatically pressed play.  
|My baby |  
|he don't talk sweet |  
|he ain't got much to say. |  
|But he loves me |  
|loves me |  
|loves me - I know that he loves me anyway. |  
|And maybe he don't dress fine but I don't really mind. |  
|'cuz ev'rytime he pulls me near I just wanna cheer |  
| |  
|Let's hear it for the boy |  
|let's give the boy a hand. |  
|Let's hear it for my baby |  
|you know you gotta understand. |  
|Maybe he's no Romeo but he's my loving one-man-show |  
| |  
|Oh |  
|let's hear it for the boy |  
| |  
|My baby may not be rich |  
|he's watchin' ev'ry dime |  
| |  
|But he loves me |  
|loves me |  
|loves me |  
| |  
|We always have a real good time. |  
|And maybe he sings off key but that's all right by me. |  
|But what he does he does so well |  
|makes me wanna yell. |  
| |  
|Let's hear it for the boy |  
|let's give the boy a hand. |  
|Let's hear it for my baby |  
|you know you gotta understand. |  
|Maybe he's no Romeo |  
|but he's my loving one-man-show |  
| |  
|Oh |  
|let's hear it for the boy. |  
|'cuz ev'rytime he pulls me near I just wanna cheer |  
|. . . |  
|Let's hear it for my man |  
|Let's hear it for my man |  
| |  
|Let's hear it for my man |  
|. . . |  
  
As the song was playing Draco walked towards the Slytherin table. His hips  
were swaying in the most delectable manner. When he passed Harry's table  
he leaned over to the blushing, flushing, hard-on harboring Harry and said,  
"I've dreamt of you too lover. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight  
tonight." He then swayed away.  
Harry said, "Oh gods what am I supposed to do. Should I meet him?"  
"Oh yeah that's a tough one," Ron mused, "stay in the dorm and study for  
your fakey Divination exam or possibly have your brains shagged out by the  
Hogwarts sex god. Hmm yeah that's tough."  
"Please shut up Ron you have no idea."  
With that Harry stood up and proceeded to leave the Great Hall to get ready  
for his first class. "Hmmm, what do I have first today? OH CRAP! I have  
potions." With this Harry sighed, "My world has gone all akimbo."  
  
That's the end for now.  
Please review!  
P.S. : I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD!!!! But, sometime I like to  
think of it as play-doh that I can mold. Also, the song is Let's Hear it  
for the Boy by Denise Williams  
I LOVE YOU! 


End file.
